A Valyrian Adventure
by GodsofOlympus
Summary: Harry has been reborn to the world of westeros as Hadrian Peverell. What changes shall he make to the game of thrones? Will he be the only one to affect the game? Or will a certain silver haired princess affect it too? A unique twist on reborn harry stories, Harry/Daenaerys
1. Prologue

**Casterly Rock, Westerlands,287 AC**

Tywin Lannister sat in his solar with his brother Kevan. They were both there to talk about one thing and one thing only. The new lord of Stranger's Hall, Hadrian Peverell.

Kevan broke the permeating silence first "What is young Hadrian like Tywin?"

Tywin's lips twitch upward in remembrance "He was a quite child who has grown into a cold, calculating and intelligent young man"

"You were quite close with Lothor were you not? Is there any bit of Lothor in the boy?" Kevan inquired curiously

"He is Lothor" Tywin concluded firmly, having met the boy that was Hadrian Peverell already

The doors to his solar creaked open and an elite guard entered "Milord, the young Lord Peverell has arrived"

The two brothers stood in unison "Show him to my solar right away" demanded Tywin.

The guard hurried off and left the door ajar behind him. It did not take long for Hadrian Peverell to arrive shortly after.

A raven haired youth entered, fixing the lord of the rock an eerie green eyed stare, the old lion spoke softly "Come Hadrian sit with my brother, we have much to discuss"

Kevan dismissively waved at the guard, who, understanding Kevan, Closed the door behind him and left.

"My Lord, I am here as per your request" Hadrian respectfully stated with head bowed. Tywin nodded before pouring wine for each of them.

"Yes Hadrian, But before we get to business, I really must offer my condolences, your father Lothor was taken by the Stranger too soon. He is missed by my brother and I" Says Kevan, with sorrow and regret coloring his words

A look of confusion glided by the young lord's face but it was gone as quick as it appeared "Thank you Ser Kevan, father was a good man"

A cough was heard and two curious heads swiveled towards Tywin questioningly. "Shall we get to business?" Was all the response given by the lord of house lannister. Having recieved nods from both Kevan and Hadrian, Tywin proceeded with his plan for young Hadrian.

"You would normally be sent to foster with a lord until you reach majority. For the friendship and loyalty your father gave me I shall ignore tradition, but you must prove yourself mature enough to handle your Lordly Affairs" Began Tywin succinctly

"Your terms are agreeable my lord" responded the young lord, seemingly surprised at the leniency shown.

"My Daughter,Lucia and my sister Genna and her entourage shall be your guests. A betrothal to my daughter is in the near future if you prove worthy" Tywin finished proudly, after all; the Peverells were one of House Lannister's most loyal servants and a bethrothal with Lucia would secure that loyalty further for generations to come.

The poor peverell lord seemed almost speechless "M-My Lord you honor me"

Tywin smiled but inwardly he was slightly confused _the boy had been cunning and ruthless, this show of nervousness is most unexpected_ "Prove your worth by being an efficient ruler of your lands Hadrian and you would have earned it" he said instead

And so The Line of Lann the clever and Luthor I Peverell found themselves entangled once more, no one in the room realizing that the game would be irreversibly changed.

 **The Void**

"And so Morghon finally makes his move" a voice hissed in the darkness of the void

"Brother patience, Morghon has always held more power than us gīda tolī se ropagon hen valyrio" a deeper, more sinister voice chided

"That pest R'hllor stays strong we must plan our moves with care" Hissed the softer voice that sounded like gently crashing waves against a shore

"That Targaryen girl will have her uses after all" The deep voice says, cackling in the void

 **Author's Note**

Before you all bring out the pitchforks and torches let me explain!

This was a plot bug that nested in my head for quite some time, I needed it out if I was to have any hope of writing more on Olympus Maximus(next chapter of that story is currently being written so i shall have that update out sometime this month as a christmas prezzid for you all)

Also, I've been having a very hectic school year so I apologize for the lack of updates.

Anyway,constructive criticism shall be acknowledged, flames will be immediately ignored.

See you all in the next chapter

(UPDATE 28/4/17) I fixed up the chapter a bit, The next chapter is on the way. I am currently polishing it and making sure everything is all good. Expect the new chapter uploaded by next week at least

Now I will address an angry,raving and unconstructive review. This review(which I have deleted..an action I do not take lightly I assure you) railed about how the story did not have the 'interesting twist promised' and called me a deluded moron.

The point of a good twist is that it doesn't happen right from the beggining. And if this guest reader does not have the patience to wait for the build up to said twist then I am glad to be rid of such a negative point of view.

I accept crticial reviews, I embrace the improvement I can make to my writing style and stories from reading them. I draw the line at ranting,useless,and without substance reviews that only intend to hurt or put down another person to make themeselves feel superior.

-GodsOfOlympus


	2. Second Chances

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys, welcome to the 2nd chapter of Valyria rising. I just wanna adress the main concern readers seem to have had.

I will be striving to write at least 1k and at most 4k words per chapter. The First Chapter was a prologue and should not be used as a reference to future lenght of any chapters

*Also,I am looking for a good beta reader. Those who are interested, P.M me

And now to the Next Chapter!

 **Department of Mysteries,Ministry of Magic,London**

Harry strode with purpose amongst the halls of the department of mysteries. The War with Voldemort had just ended, he thought things would turn out for the better. He was unfortunately wrong, oh so wrong

It began with The Ministry of Magic itself,a spate of assasinations had scared the political elite into using the resources of the ministry into investigating the murders. Resources that could have been used to capture the, at the time, still at large death eath eaters.

His fiancée Ginny and the remainder of her family were amongst the first victims. The memory of the day was still so vivid in his head,he could remove it, but he did not wish to remove his last moments with Ginny. So it stayed

 _He grinned to himself already looking forward to the day ahead of him. He would soon be having dinner with his dear Ginny, it would, hopefully, be one of many moments of peace after such an agressive period of war. He spun in place apparating just outside of the wards of the reconstructed Burrow._

 _The sight that greeted him wiped the smile on his face. The air smelt of sulphur and the smell of blood was prevalent too. The Burrow was burning, He ran for the door, panic and rage fighting for dominance in his head._

 _'Bombarda' he incanted accompanying it with the needed movements. The poor door he had aimed his spell at exploded 'inward. "What the hell? You said Potter wouldn't get here for another half hour Mundungus!" roared a deep voice from within the confines of the house_

 _'Child let me help you' offered a voice in his head. 'Who are you?' He asked curiously while engaging the first hostile he laid eyes upon. 'Your servant' the voice replied, 'Why should I trust you?' He demanded. 'You have no other choice' the voice replied tonelessly. under normal circumstances he would be saying no to such a shady offer,_ _However a piercing scream came from the kitchen, and it was a voice that sounded suspiciously like his Ginny._

 _'Do it' was all he said, hoping he wouldn't regret granting the strange entity access to himself. He felt a strange pressure build around him "Bloody Hell, it's some sort of demon!" Cried out one of the attackers pointing shakingly at Him, he looked towards one of the burrow's broken mirrors and saw some sort of man/dragon hybrid in place of his own reflection._

 _His arms and hands had been replaced by scaled limbs that ended in claws, he had grown a tail that looked like a Horntail's wet dream, his eyes were pure black,he had sprouted wings, and he was armored with black scales that looked intimidating. All in all, he could not blame the man for the rather frightened exclamation._

 _He felt his mouth open and speak in a gravelly voice_ **'Leave** **my Master or die Mortals!'** _The cowardly attackers fled_ then _and there. The braver ones mustered up their courage "Your dark magic won't scare us Potter, we will avenge our Lord!". Right then and there he felt rage grow within himself, Moody had offered to place extra protections on the Burrow, he had rejected the_ _offer believing that the wizarding world would be enraged enough to capture or kill all the Death Eaters soon and their would be no ned to place extra warding on the Burrow._

 _As always he had placed far too much faith in the wizarding public and their politicians and now he suffered for it. He rushed the three attackers now identified as death eater remnants with an inhuman roar, Three killing curses rushed towards him. The entity now possessing his body rushed the Death Eaters anyway swatting away the killing curses and impaling a Death Eater with his scaled hand_

 _The other two wised up and found cover quickly, His eyes flashed in anger and he felt himself say "Animo Purgo!" The death eater he was aiming for had no time to duck and had been hit face first with the Soul Purge spell, causing the man to convulse and scream as his soul was purged out of his own body. He wasted no time and found his legs surprisingly fast as he closed in on the last, and most importantly,distracted death eater,his mouth opened of it's own accord and spewed fire, melting the face of the offending death eater off._

 _'Go help your beloved, I have done all I can to aid you' the voice says before he felt a decrease in pressure and suddenly found himself staring into the broken mirrors, looking at what was assuredly, his own,very human,reflection._

 _He broke into a run once more, smashing into the kitchen door as he frantically tried to find Ginny. He saw her, lying still in the ground, covered in blood. Her shaky breathing the only thing he could hear in the grim quiet. He knelt beside her slowly, cradling her in his arms._

 _"Hey G-Gin, it's me" he said shakingly, Ginny's eyes fluttered open "Hey Harry. How's it b-" a hard cough interrupts her statement and he hugs her softly "Shh Gin, it's ok, it's ok, I'll take you to a Healer" he tries to say calmly_

 _"Always so noble, I love you Harry" Ginny says proudly before going limp in his arms._

The unknown entity had chosen to manifest itself then. It had introduced itself as Death, and had come forward with an offer. He wanted nothing to do with the Wizarding World any longer, the same world that had caused the death of his fiancée and wlecomed the escape route that Death provided to him.

He stopped, staring at his goal, The Veil of Death. **'You can still turn back now Master. The world you will arrive in is currently riddled with strife'** spoke the gravelly voice of death, he shook his head at death's offer "I want a fresh start" he says firmly

 **'As you wish,all your worldly posessions and artifacts are in this chest, I took the liberty of planning ahead and asked your bankers to give them up, you will need them in that strife ridden world'** as death spoke, a heavy black chest apperead and thudded on the ground

He went to inspect it, noting the blood lock. It seemed very secure, however he would wait until he got to this new world that death spoke of before he tried opening the chest, He was still cautious after all. Years of working with a paranoid auror tended to do that to people

He cast the featherweight charm on the chest and carried it near the edge of the veil. He looked around in sadness and anger once more at the place he had come to loath for letting terrorists like the death eaters escape and now neglected to round them back up causing his loved ones demise

He took a deep breath and jumped towards the veil face first with the black chest in his hands

 **Casterly Rock,Westerlands**

He shook his head and looked around, had it worked? Was he now in a different world as death had promised? He shook himself out of his tumultous thoughts of worry and grief and focused on observing his surroundings.

The technology of the time was definitely medieval level he concluded after spotting banners depicting numerous sigils and two guards armored in what seemed to be red and gold plate. They did not seem perturbed by his presence at all

'In this world, you are Hadrian Peverell master, a descendant of the first and only Peverell squib to have been thrown through my veil. You are a noble here' explained Death to him. He shook his head in disbelief, of course it couldn't be a simple life like a blacksmith, it had to be nobility he was born into.

A disturbing thought occured to him then 'Death, what happened to the soul of this body?'

Death seemed to grin 'Why, you merged with it of course! His latent magic and your magic are now one making you more powerful magically. You will have odd dreams for a while as his memories slowly become yours. If it makes you feel better master, this soul was a truly foul one .'

He was reassured somewhat, at least he hadn't cost an innocent man his soul. He was shook out of his thoughts when another armored guard walked down a set of stairs and bowed at him "My Lord, Lord Tywin will see you now" the guard said

Still confused about his new world, he complied. Walking with the Guard towards the room that he assumed was where this Lord Tywin was. The Guard opened the door gingerly and stood aside for him to enter.

Two middle aged men were standing expectantly "Come Hadrian, sit with me and my brother we have much to discuss" the older one said. He bowed, unsure of what else to do, then took a seat.

"I am here my Lord as per your request" he stated with a hint of nervousness, after all despite the memories surely but a little slowly merging with his he was unsure if he had been sent for or if he was just visiting. Thankfully that seemed to do the trick and began his short but loaded introduction to his new world.

 **Ruins of Valyrion, Smoking Sea**

 **'Morghon's moves endanger us both,Balerion!'** Hissed an imposing armored figure towards another armored figure. They were currently in Valyrion, the ruins of the capital of the valyrian freehold that they had helped create.

 **'Have you no courage in you Vīlībāzma? We will endure as we always have'** placated Balerion as he gazed longingly at the still smoking ruins of the greatest civilization to exist, R'hollor and Morghon's servants had been thorough with their destruction of the once great civilization.

 **'These ruins are more than enough proof of his superiority! Even after the fall of our Valyria he remained strong! We cannot defeat him now in the state we are in!'** roared an unnerved Vīlībāzma clearly worried about the return of Morghon to the physical plane.

Balerion slaps Vīlībāzma twice in anger **'Our Converts grow daily, soon we will have enough power to breathe new life into those rocks that the Targaryen brat will soon have! Do not doubt the resourcefulness of that spineless merchant, he will deliver or die'** he says angrily, angry at the lack of faith his own brother was having in a plan they had both created.

Vīlībāzma shakes his head and seems to glare at his elder brother ' **for both our sakes, this had better work'** he says, with a slight edge to his voice before vanishing in a literal shower of blood

 **'It has to'** whispered Balerion to the ruins of Valyrion before being swallowed by shadows. Leaving the empty and desolate ruin without any inhabitants once again.

 **Red Temple,Lys**

The high priest grimaced as his warrior priests once more buckled under the strain of the near fanatical attacks of the followers of Darkness and War. He spotted two enemy soldiers chargin him, he grinned and raised his arms, watching as the two fools were burnt to a crisp.

He was annoyed, this was the third attack this week and he was running low on warriors to send at these mindless followers of darkness and war.

He jumped into the fray quickly channeling his anger and calling to his god for help, setting fire to three heretics in quick succession. Never before had the followers of The Darkness and War been this active.

The city guard of Lys arrive and turn the tide of the battle quickly with numbers, but the high priest couldn't help but wonder if that was only the beggining of the war against the two ancient enemies of his god. He resolved to recruit more warriors to his god's cause, they had to combat this rise of enemies or it would swallow them whole

 **Author's Note**

voila! Ladies and gents, that was the first chapter. Who are Balerion and Vīlībāzma? Will Harry adapt well enough? What are the plans of the two gods? Stay tuned and Find out in the upcoming chapters

as you can see it's longer than the chapter before it, so you need not worry of short chapters. The next chapter of Olympus Maximus will be out sometime in the new year probably, certain things have come up in real life which have delayed my writing schedule, however i assure you all that despite that, I will be updating my two stories as often as possible

Read,Review,Favorite and Follow

see you all in the next chapter!

(Edit 25/7/17) I noticed a plot hole thanks to a helpful, if a little crass,review and decided to fix it. I don't know how the plot hole got through and I make no excuses for myself.

However I do thank the reviewer for pointing out the plot hole which gave me the chance to fix it.

-GodsOfOlympus


	3. The Calm Before

**Casterly Rock,Westerlands,288 A.C**

"I understand that Lord Tywin, I will inform them at once of the change" Harry concluded with an outward calm not shared by his turbulent inner mind. He barely noticed the dismissal and farewells of Tywin and Kevan.

His actions were almost mechanic as he stood and bowed before leaving the room. This was a situation utterly confusing to him, He had long since been suspicious that the Veil of Death had more hidden secrets that remained out of reach of mortal comphrehension, he did not quite expect for one of those secrets to show itself like this.

Of course the fact that the personification of Death had called him master had helped to lessen any sting the surprise might have had on him. He wouldn't try to puzzle that one out just yet, he would at least settle into some degree of normalcy before he ascertained just how 'riddled with strife' ,as Death had eloquently put it, this world truly was

On the bright side,a few minutes with the apparent lord of this land and liberal usage of legilemency to subtly probe the stern man's mind had proved Death's earlier statements regarding his nobility. The influx of memories that seemed to trickle slowly into him only further proving it.

It was a bit ironic,with the little information he had absorbed from this parallel of himself; that if he had embraced his more slytherin tendencies a bit more then Hadrian Peverell would have been the result.

Ambitous,Cunning and utterly ruthless; Hadrian Peverell would have done well in his old world's Slytherin House.

He stopped,wondering why all sound seems to have stopped. He looked around and noticed how _frozen_ everything seemed to be. A burst of Black Fire elegantly swirled in front of him before coalescing into a black hooded figure holding a scythe.

"Hello Death" He greeted calmly,noting with idle curiousity that the entity was floating off the ground and had an almost transparent look.

Death chuckled and spoke with a voice that lazily slithered across the room to Harry **"How are you finding your new world my master?"**

He breathed in sharply, steeling his resolve and asked the question that had been bothering him since the personification of death had offered him an escape "Why me? Of all the Wizards and Witches,Why did I become Your Master?"

The hooded deity considered the question " **You united my three treasures Master, ever since I ceated them, no one has had the strenght of magic or the mental fortitude to do so. Oh sure, many came close but the favour i asked from Magik and Fate ensured that only the most worthy would be destined for them no matter how long I needed to wait. I am your servant, Magic has deemed you worthy to be my master and my master you shall be.**

He bowed his head in an attempt to calm down, to him it all made sense now how the three artifacts of death had glowed briefly before disappearing when they were all in his hand "Wouldn't you rather be free?" He asked with despair

Death chuckled **"Without a master, the energies that The Creator used to make me would be without direction and would undoubtedly scatter until I would lose my awareness and simply exist. And that is not an existence I desire for myself"**

He could understand Death's logic but still could not help but wish someone else had been selected, Would he even see Ginny again? His parents? Sirius? He clamped down on his despair forcing himself to calm deciding that for now he needed to ensure his survival in this new world before he gave himself time to mope.

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath forcing his old memories to the back of his mind,not wishing at the moment to remember his old world and how remarkable he was there when all it had done was give him pain beyond measure.

"Where is the chest you gave me?" He asked abruptly deciding to change the subject before he sunk further into memories of a happier time.

If death had noticed the abrupt change it did not show it and responded tonelessly " **It is within your pocket, rummage thru it in your own time My Master. It is time to meet one of your loyal mortal servants"**

 **"This should help with your magic for now"** Death then snapped it's fingers and the elder wand appeared from thin air, said wand was promptly handed to Harry before the personification of death exploded into black fire and vanished as time resumed.

Harry pocketed the elder wand and began to walk towards his room,the memories of Hadrian Peverell providing much needed direction.

He was focused on finding his way,So much so that he bumbed into an armored figure near his chambers in the castle "Ay! will you wat-" began the irate blonde man before he seemed to recognize Harry and changed tact "My Lord Peverell, you surprised me" greeted the now bowing man, brown and blue eyes shining with embarassment.

Harry studied the man intensely before the information clicked in his mind "Ah Ferrox my friend,it's quite alright. Your appeareance is timely, I was just about to send for you. Come I have orders to relay in my chambers" He ordered firmly using his rustic slytherin cunning and hoping that Ferrox would not ask him too many questions.

The blonde man that was Ferrox simply nodded and followed his liege lord,a gloved hand reaching up to a gold necklace stroking a distinctive iron pendant with reverence.

 **Stranger's Hall,Peverell Holdings,289 A.C**

Harry stood from his seat as the flustered Tyroshi councillor entered his solar. It had only been three weeks and yet to Harry it felt like a lifetime had passed.

He had,through subtle and direct conversations with Ferrox,learned of the true nature of Hadrian Peverell

He remembered feeling disgust,Hadrian Peverell was almost like Voldemort in the way that he dealt with his subjects. both monsters were ruthless,unforgiving and utterly manipulative.

It did not take him long to decide that change would be needed and that it would be brought to the subjects of Hadrian Peverell. The now sweating man in front of him would be one of many catalysts to such change.

"My Lord Peverell,this agreement has stood from the time of my grandfather and Lord Magnus your grandfather! Why are you ending it?" The visibly sweating tyroshi councillor asked

"Because it is not right, And I don't know how things are done in Tyrosh, councillor Juheri but slavery is illegal in the king's lands" replied he replied,barely containing his irritation and white hot rage at the slimy man before him.

The councillor swallowed,seeing the murder that he was sure were all over his eyes, but alas a self preserving slytherin the poor councillor was not "This is an outrage! You can expect no more trade from Tyrosh Lord Peverell" the vile man had spat out with a heated glare directed at him

He calmly stood belying the rage that threatened to spill out from him "Then you have overstayed your welcome in my lands councillor, you leave today or you will be made to" threat told, he then walked out of his solar, leaving the shocked tyroshi councillor.

He was intercepted by Ferrox as he made his angry exit "My Lord is everything alright?" The concerned captain of the guard asked him.

"I am fine Ferrox, arrange for a guard detail to escort that tyroshi councillor out of my lands" He ordered as calmly as he could after meeting with the slaver scum that was the Tyroshi Councillo.

After seeing his orders carried out and the slimy man gone from his sights He then requested for the confused Ferrox to walk with him, his heart set on being able to build rapport with the man who would be in charge of his safety.

They walked a while, with no clear destination in mind before reaching an open air balcony with some chairs. "So Ferrox,tell me about yourself" he prompted to the seated captain of his guard,and so they spoke unknowing of the irreversible change to the game that would soon occur.

 **The North,Icy Wastes,289 A.C**

The air was thick with snow,blanketing the ground in white. A figure sat in the tundra,uncaring of the numerous corpses around it. The aura around the figure was silently oppresive, it's cold liefeless and lifeless eyes barely half open.

A swirl of shadows deposited a large armored figure. The sitting figure looked up, unperturbed addresing the new arrival with a deep voice like two icebergs crashing against one another " **Balerion,Welcome to My domain;I admit I was not expecting you so early"**

Balerion rumbled with smug laughter **"As clueless as the barbarians who once worshipped you then"** His memory was long, recalling the treachery of the figure in front of him had commited towards his own worshippers many hundreds of years ago.

The figure remained unmoved but it's cold voice was colored by a tinge of annoyance **"At the very least, my worshippers survived longer than yours"** it retorted with an outward calm that Balerion was more than aware did not reach the Creature's inner thoughts.

Balerion's voice turned hostile as he replied **"If it were not for my worshippers your tribals would have lost to the first men long ago, And where would you be then? Not so great or alive I'd Imagine"**

The figure rushed to it's feet glaring down at Balerion and as quick as a flash it had wrapped it's hands around the dark god's neck **"You should really learn some respect , now if you could kindly Join your followers in hell Balerion! You ungrateful brat!"** The figure maintained it's oppressive hold on the dark god's neck,tightening it's digits while glaring coldly at the sputtering Balerion who had started to grow pale as his veins seemeed to fill with ice.

 **"Cease this madness the two of you!"** A voice echoed across the vast icy wastes, filled with power and warning towards the hostile creature that had it's hands around Balerion's neck.

Balerion took advantage of the figure's reluctance and delivered a blow to the creature's ribs driving it back as he scrambled towards the voice. He had never before been attacked in such a bold or powerful manner before, Of course Death was nothing to him but the pain was still an annoyance he could have done without.

 **"Nice to see that my little brother does care enough to come to my defense"** He quipped with a chuckle,trying to hide the fear he felt at the creature that had been trying to choke him before his brother arrived.

A noise not unlike two icebergs being rubbed together by some inane god spewed forth from the pale creature as it stood, speaking in a low voice that was permeated with power and silent rage **"Vīlībāzma, how nice of you to arrive. It would be even nicer for you to remember the accord that we had struck"**

" **I remember it well creature. Come Balerion, we have more tasks to do"** He nodded and walked towards Vīlībāzma, understanding that for now their survival was indeed in the hands of the barbaric creature in front of him.

The last thing he saw before he had fully transported himself to Valyrion was the sleeping visage of the illusion of the Monster as a smile crept onto it's pale and frozen lips, and even it's half open eyes seemed to mock him.

 **Casterly Rock,289 A.C**

He yawned, as a guard it was always the bane of one's existence to be given night duty. After all he could be in some whore's arms right now wasting his pay but instead he had to stay awake till the hour of the wolf and guard some ships from a tower. It was a ridiculous duty, It wasn't as if anyone would be brave enough to attack Lannisport with a Lannister as Queen

If anyone attacked then they would likely have to deal with Lord Tywin's vassals, nowadays that meant having to Deal with The-Mountain-that-rides and the Peverell Family. He didn't need to be in nightime port guard duty if the Captain of the city guard would only bother to know and acknowledge these facts.

He felt his eyelids droop heavily and he let them fall this time, reasoning that he would only be asleep for a second and no one would know.

He heard a crackle and opened his eyes in alarm grabbing his spear and looking around suspiciously for the source of the noise. Finding nothing he leaned back into the wall to try and sleep.

Suddenly a rough coarse hand grabbed him and roughly stabbed him in the back. As he lay gasping for life,his vision blurring he heard a deep voice cry out "Hail King Balon!" _Ironborn!_ He wanted to cry out before the ironborn stabbed him again.

The last thing he heard before he was fully embraced by the Stranger were the flames, as they began to lick at the Lannister Ships. Then he knew no more

 **Author's Note**

And so the Greyjoy Rebellion begins as Tension begins to rise with Vīlībazma and Balerion's strange ally.

How will it go for the Master of Death? Remembering that he has not used a sword often enough to be considered 'good'.

Read the next chapter to find out.

Sorry this took so long, there's quite a lot of RL things occupying my focus and attention and I couldn't finish this chapter as quickly as I'd hoped. Tune in for the next chapter anyway, Things are soon gonna start to pick up storywise as we move ever closer to the (I hope) unique twist that I have in store for this story.

Have a great day! And a great summer to those in their summer vacation.

 **GodsOfOlympus**


	4. The Storm

**Strangers Hall,Westerlands,289 A.C**

He was at a loss, He was a noble lord of House Peverell and from what memories of Hadrian had been absorbed by him currently he was expected to know the art of sword fighting to back up and defend that claim. And yet frustratingly that was the memory that had become part of,along with many other important memories with what he had begun calling the blockage. The fact that even death was unnerved by this sudden halt of new information from what should have been a crushed soul being absorbed by his stonger more whole one was worrying.

Death had had a seemingly thoughtful tone when it had explained to him that either some other deity had taken Hadrian away for it's own purposes or Hadrian was currently squirelled away in a part of his mind hoarding information and awaiting an oppurtunity. He had dismissed the latter rather easily as he could swear he had felt the soul being crushed when he had entered Hadrian's body, that still left the former option however and worried as he was, he had then asked Death to determine where Hadrian truly was,

The surprisingly helpful deity had agreed and had left immediately to search for the soul of Hadrian Peverell. That solved the initial problem and he was intuitive and creative enough to make do without some of the important information temporarily, However; what had been causing him sleepless nights recently was the raven from Casterly Rock that had stated that Lannisport had been attacked by the Iron fleet and that the banners were being called to action.

His sleeplessness stemmed from his and his army's overall unready state, despite being months into this new world He was still unsure if he could or even if he could, if he should bring some modern advancement to his army and lands. On one hand it would change lives for the better but on the other He was no Hermoine and he was only here to escape the wizarding world and start a new normal life, not to start an empire or anything drastic. ' _Granted that seems to be slipping away a bit with this lordship and master of death thing'_

The fact that Stranger's Hall had a port that held twenty lannister ships and ten of house peverell's ships and was a prime target to being subject to the same night attack on Lannisport did not help his sleeping habits at all.

He had been summoning his levies and calling up his own minor lords to answer Lord Tywin's call to arms. He had been glad for the fact that the how and why regarding those bits of knowledge had been assimilated when they were, else he would have stumbled through the process in a suspiciously ignorant manner for those who knew the real Hadrian Peverell. Surprisingly, despite House Peverell's seeming high status he didn't have many vassals so it didn't take too long to gather all the men needed.

And now he lay in his bedchamber pondering the events of the day. The ships were stocked and ready and he had gathered enough Strength to join with Lord Lannister after all, despite his opinion of his army's unreadiness, from what he heard it was extremely stupid to not come when the old Lion Lord Called.

The plans for attack were quickly yet effectively laid out by the more experienced Ferrox and his other advisors, with his division of thirty ships being split into three groups, with the same goal in mind, to reach one of the iron islands,the plan being to reach the smallest island and to establish a base while waiting for the Lannister Navy to join them, to minimize the chances of losing ships they would be taking separate routes. The plan was solid, foolproof even.

But if that was the case, why did he feel such unease?

Perhaps it all stemmed from the fact that he did not want to admit this newfound weakness of his to anyone,fearing that if he did so his life would soon be forfeit as his or in this case Hadrian's enemies rushed to take advantage of the fact that he did not know how to fight with a sword. That coupled with the stresses of being a lord in this 'Westeros' and becoming the master of death who was about to go to war against the fiercest naval warriors of westeros could also be the source of his unease.

He sat on his sturdy oak chair, content for the moment with simply pondering his lot in life.

His thoughts inexplicably wandered towards his old flame _'Oh Ginny what i'd do to go back in time to save you'_ he thought with heavy regret. _Still, I suppose it isn't all bad, I have a new chance in life here after all there are no death eaters here. Oh Ginny.._

An urgent knock on his door along with a slight rumble violently shook him out of his thoughts, he sta up and quickly opened the door and saw a panicked guardsman "My Lord! We are under attack,it's the Iron Fleet!" he ordered the soldier to calm down, the soldier took a few calming breaths then with a nervous air looked to him for instruction.

 _'Ah the ironborn, the pirate scum of this land'_ as the identity of the attackers sunk in he was quick to relay orders to the expectant guardsman "Inform Ferrox immediately! Tell him to meet me at the Stranger's Tower" the soldier nodded and rushed away leaving him to get dressed.

He grabbed the elder wand knowing that with his horrible skills with the sword he might need to use it during the raging battle and quickly put on some greaves, a helmet and chainmail grateful that the knowledge of where his personal set was wasn't part of the missing memories from Hadrian.

He was out the door before he quickly reconsidered and went back to strap a sword to his waist useless as it would be to him, he was wise enough to realize that he could not afford his soldiers questioning his ability during the battle or they were sure to run so it was necessary to put on an illusion of a calm and collected leader who knew how to defend himself despite his current nervousness of facing a completely muggle foe.

He ran as fast as he could to stranger's tower. When he reached the top he was greeted by an almost hellish sight, The Ironborn had managed to set fire to and destroy two of his ten warships catching them unawares and the flames from the two sinking ships and torches carried by the damned raiders illuminated a most disheartening scene as Ironborn raiders swept through the port pillaging and killing indiscriminately.

"My Lord, I have ordered our citywatch to defend the port but they are buckling; we need a new plan and we need it now" Ferrox worriedly informed him. He considered the situation before a plan formed in his head and he decided on his course of action "Call for an orderly retreat by the city watch to the castle, but take the men of arms and the knights discretely out of the castle before the retreat is finished we can still save this" He ordered

As messengers rushed to inform his commanders of the change in plans, he began surreptitiously casting some cheering and fortitude charms at the soldiers with him to boost the morale of his personal guard he was surprised at the spells lack of color but controlled his expression in time.

"It has been done my lord, Captain Robert and Lord Perevel and their men are outside the gates concealed behind some currently unburnt buildings on the edge of the battle" Reported a breathless runner who he dismissed and thanked. He turned to Ferrox "Have our Archers fire at the ironborn and get me some ballistae fire on some of those ironborn ships" Ferrox nodded and rushed to complete the order

The Ironborn soon learned the folly of getting close to walls without siege equipment as dozens fell to the first volley, like puppets with their strings cut. This wasn't to last and soon they stayed well away from the walls of the castle however that now meant they were heading for the other docked Peverell ships and attempt to overwhelm the already battered and battling crews.

It was time for the second part of his rushed plan. "Ferrox, We are attacking the ironborn, leave the archers and grab the citywatch." Ferrox nodded and they both jogged down to the gates where most of the citywatch who had retreated into the Castle were now gathered. He checked that he was armed and armored and put on his helmet before turning to Ferrox "When we get out there, find Captain Robert and Lord Perevel and attack the ironborn in the ships, clear their ships and ours of ironborn then swing around and attack the ironborn I will be facing" Ferrox, too charged with adrenaline only nodded and got ready.

The gate was already opened by the time he finished relaying his order to Ferrox and he drew his sword and turned to his men "Let's go show the ironborn how real men fight!" A deafening roar was the only response as his soldiers raised their swords and charged. He regretted being in the front now, he felt squashed and pushed as his once organized soldiers became a moving and roaring miasma as it smashed into the surprised and unorganized Ironborn raiders.

In the din of battle, he was utterly frightened even as he fired silent,wandless and surprisingly colorless stunning spells at ironborn while making it seemed as if he had physically knocked them out. A raspy and sarcastic voice spoke up beside him, " **Ah my master, I leave you for a while and here you are waging righteous battle already? And against that upjumped Ocean Diety's followers too, will you continue leaving such surprises for me?"** He spared a look and the death deity was indeed there by his side with men and swords passing through the human shaped mist that was Death. With the deity's presence confirmed he proceded to ignore the personification of death,deciding to be focused on the preservation of both his life and his secret of being a wizard.

Death chuckled dryly at his reaction and in a joking manner offered him a piece of trivia **"You know your not gonna die even with the most extreme of wounds don't you? Use your cham-ah that is to say,divine form and you will be even more invincible"** He dodged an overhead swing thrown by a hulking brute of a man,wishing death would just shut up and made a punching motion while imagining the results for an expulso, the brute flew ten feet crashing into a house and collapsing.

In the uneasy calm that followed as the raiders near him who had seen the brute flung ten feet avoided him and attacked his men instead,Death chose to speak **"Use your power Master, these soldiers will think you a god they would follow you to the ends of the earth"** That was not his style at all and the very thought disgusted him so he simply tried his best to shut out death's words.

An Ironborn had snuck up on him and landed an ax blow to his head due to his distraction. He turned towards the raider incredously, his expression mirrored by the dumbfounded raider. He plucked the axe out of his head and stared at it giving enough time for the now frightened ironborn to plunge a dirk into his heart. He took that out too, staring at the panicking raider "What the fuck are ye?!" asked the paling raider

He gave a hollow grin as the reality of his new immortality dawned to him,his sudden stillness giving Death a chance to menacingly float behind him and allow the mortal to perceive it,in a flat voice he replied to the question "The Master of Death I suppose, and you are in my land".

With the man now percieving Death fully, the smell of piss became pungent as the raider simply turned and ran, screaming about monsters and gods. A dozen or so wavering Ironborn not expecting a city watch to fight so ferociously and fearing the talk of gods and monsters joined the coward in his flight uncaring of the brave doomed raiders they left behind facing Peverell soldiers, only to be stopped by the angry men at arms and knights led by Ferrox who had finished relieving the beleaguered crews of the Peverell ships.

At that point the tables had turned, the previosuly arrogant Ironborn raiders were now boxed in by the two forces and many began to yield. Those that didn't became fully encircled by his forces and Ferrox and were soon destroyed.

He let the axe and dirk he had been holding tightly fall softly to the ground and he fell to his knees "I'm actually immortal" he stated disbelievingly. Death was fully laughing now, and somehow he felt mocked by the entity " **A terrible..servant I would be to allow my new master to shirk his duties that easily"** was all it said before it melted into the shadows and disappeared

The weight of his situation registering to him and with the danger of the raiders now passed, he chose the rational option and passed out.

 **The Red Temple of Lys,289 A.C**

The night air was crisp, the night punctuated with the screams of the evening sacrifices. Red Priests milled about going from pyre to pyre like aimless travellers stopping to momentarily gaze at the burning convict or volunteer sizzling on the stake before quickly moving on. In the shadows of the Hall lurked a faceless entity rubbing it's hands over a non existent brazier.

The entity remained unperturbed and became gleeful as a red haired man,thick of muscle and tall, appeared suddenly and stood beside it in a nonchalant manner.

 **"You, it's been centuries since you last took on a form such as this to speak to me..what has happened?"** Asked the red haired man with a note of worry and concern. The faceless entity's face morphed into that of a passing priest and grinned widely at the man **"Why R'hollor, I'd be insulted if that wouldn't be such a mortal reaction to your rather direct questioning"**

The entity chuckled hollowly before it turned it's limbs in an unnatural way in a mocking parody of a human stretch and continued speaking **"I** **have found a new mortal, promising but a little too moralistic..no matter I have as long as I want to terrify the morals out of the mortal"** It giggled amusedly as if it had told a most hilarious jape to which it was both audience and joker.

 **"Your latest pet project is hardly a concern of mine, why are you really here?"** Cut in the red haired man, his sculpted face marred by a deep frown as his fiery hair developed small bursts of flame that left the hair completely untouched and yet cast a dark shadow over his face.

 **"Always the serious one aren't you R'hollor"** The entity fired back with a mocking smile that quickly turned serious as it answered **"The Great Fool stirs once more"**

The red haired man's expression and voice became icy as it asked in a flat manner **"Oh? And you only thought to tell me now?"** The entity fowned and held out a hand. It contained a gelatinous mass that morphed and shifted till it was a grey cloud that swirled with images **"He is my enemy more than he is yours, you will do well to remember that"** the reply was said with a smile but there was an edge to the entity's voice that warned of reprisal if it's primacy in this matter was contested.

 **"I should prepare my mortal followers and champion then, mustn't I?"** The red haired man asked with a sigh, looking determined but weary as if this was simply one of many important matters it dealt with in a daily basis.

 **"Yes it seems you must. We are both weaker compared to our former selves so we must count ourselves lucky that Balerion and Vīlībazma died during that battle Millenia ago"** The entity with the priest's face replied with a smile that didn't reach it's pure black pupils. It inclined it's head to the red haired deity,who had given up on keeping up the mortal appearance and had transformed into a fiery humanoid, then it dissolved into shadow

Holding up a fiery hand that morphed into a roaring dragon's head, the deity spoke to itself in a voice that thrummed with power " **We will see if your family will still hold some use for my cause, Dreamer"** As the last of the sacrifices returned to dust and were blown away, the deity turned into a ball of flames that,unseen to the priests, floated up to the sky and painted it a warm red, and brought the light forth from the darkness.

 **Author's Note**

And there we are, chapter four at last. To be quite fair, I have pre-warned future and current readers of my stories through my profile of my rare free time(and as a consequence of that my slow updates) and yet I still feel a tad guilty for taking this long to post this new chapter. In any case, here is the new chapter please read and review as your feedback greatly encourages me and also helps me improve my writing. Belated Happy Halloween to you all!


End file.
